


Air or Breeze

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training airbending, or another ride in the Satomobile...hmm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air or Breeze

Airbending Training? Satomobile?

One, another afternoon of meditation and martial arts training, in the hopes that maybe today will be the day Korra finally produces even a measly puff of air. Tenzin and the Airbender children will be there, and even Meelo will show her up.

The other, an adrenaline pumping ride along the outskirts of Republic City, breeze whipping her ponytails back, until they find a secluded overlook. The only bending that will matter is kissbending, and Korra will relish everything Asami shows off.

Airbending?  
Satomobile?

Korra takes the goggles Asami offers her and launches herself towards the car.


End file.
